Tap Out
by ShadowsOfTheHeart565
Summary: Harry becomes a rapper after Jay Warren a producer hears him rap a song that he wrote
1. Meet Jay

_Ok This is my first kinda good story the artist of this song is Eminem called Lose Yourself please don't flame my others are crap i know  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Harry sighed as he walked down Privet Drive. 'I wish that I was never The Chosen One. I want to be me not what people want me to be.' He thought scuffing the ground with his shoe. "JUST LEAVE ME TO MY LIFE. VOLDEMORTS DEAD, NOW LEAVE ME TO MY LIFE!!" Harry yelled to the sky as he sat down on the curb; hands fisted in his hair. 'What if I just disappeared? The only thing people would miss is their savior, not Harry just The Boy Who Lived.' Harry pulled out a small notebook and a pen in it was written:

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity, To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment,Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

Harry read it paused then wrote:

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
__There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking, how everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yoThis this whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
[Hook:]You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knowsHe's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da  
[Hook]  
No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
__Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my fail me not cause maybe the only opportunity that I got  
[Hook]  
You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

Harry reread what he wrote then started to tap out the beat on his knees. Soon when he figured he had the beat right he said what he wrote. Harry never noticed that there was a man behind him listening to him. Harry smiled it sounded good to him. Then he Heard clapping behind him. Harry whipped around reaching for his wand, only to see a well dressed man behind him."H-How much did you hear?" Harry asked standing up to fully face him paranoid about people behind him."Not Much just promising talent as a song writer/rapper. Jay Warren." The man said coming closer with his hand out in front of him. "Harry Potter."Harry said taking the offered hand with a grin it was the first time that anyone hear him sing.

* * *

_tell me what you think should i continue or kill it?  
no Flames please_


	2. Figuring things out

_i deciced to continue with it just so yoou no in this one sirius didn't die bella did they switched places so bella was on the dias not siri._

* * *

Jay smiled and said "Could I see that notebook your song is in?" Harry paused and said "Why not." As he handed over the notebook. Jay flipped threw the small book all he could think was 'Damn I chose a good one'. "Harry just how long have been writing songs? A lot of theses are better then some artistes that have been writing for years" Jay said as he handed back the notebook "I started when I eleven I had just been sent to a boarding school and was scared so I started that book and have never stopped." Harry Said kinda proud and nervous. " Just how old are you? You said you started at eleven but no offense you look eleven." Jay said really proud that he could become a new singer. "I'm sixteen but I understand I've been malnourished my whole life and forced to wear my whale of a cousins clothes that he outgrew." Harry said putting the pen and book in his pocket. "This may seem fast but would you like to come with me ? i'll get you somewhere to stay in london and call you when i want you to come in." Jay said nervosly wringing his hands. " of course but i may already have a place to stay in london." Harry said thinking of grimmaud place and his godfather sirius. "Great do yuo want to go now or later?"Jay asked as he relaxedmore cuz Harry said he would go with him. "Ummmm......Lets go now i don't like it here." Harry his mind he was playing out a song he had written but just got the beat for."Jay i have the beat for another song i could sing now if you like so you don't change your mind when we leave" "Sure Harry go ahead"Jay said wanting to hear more of the boys voice.

Albus Albus  
Why you break your promises to me  
Albus Albus  
Don't you know you hurt me constantly  
And there's something I think you should know  
I'm not the little boy you left waiting at home  
All the hurt and pain you left with siri and me  
Why can't I be angry  
I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song  
I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong  
Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see  
It's too late for I'm sorry  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are You are  
Unforgiven Unforgiven  
Albus Albus  
Fan of absolute simplicity  
Albus Albus  
Expert in responsibility  
Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee  
Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep  
Where were you to soothe my insecurities  
Why can't I be angry  
Where were you the first time someone broke my heart  
Where were you when I first learned to drive a car  
Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar  
It's too late for I'm sorry  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are You are  
Unforgiven Unforgiven  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are You ...

Jay was stunned, he never heard so much emotion in one song, anger,sadness and regret.

* * *

_Alright this song is Called Unforgiven by fefe doberson Review_


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

ok so ive decided that this is now up for adoption i knew where i was going and now that has died


End file.
